Crushin'
Cruhsin' is the third episode of the Randomness Show. Characters A * indicates that the character only appears in Len's dream. Kasari Tei Len Gakupo Kaito* Teto* Luka* Meiko* Haku* Ruko* Miki* Ritsu* Rin* Lily* Gakuko* Gumi* CUL* Neru* Iroha* Plot Italics indicate the dream. Len is just casually being Len, when Tei appears out of nowhere to hug Len to death. Kasari, hearing all the noise, enters and asks what's going on. Len instantly falls in love, and asks Tei who the girl he fell in love with is. Tei replies, "That's my friend Kasari." Len is staring at Kasari with a silly lovestruck look on his face, when Gakupo enters. Kasari jumps on him and hugs him, causing a little cartoon heart to break above Len's head. Len then decides that he must make Kasari his girlfriend. Later that night, Len has a dream... Len is serving King Kaito some tea. He then catches a glimpse of Princess Kasari and silently wishes he could tell her how he really feels about her. Suddenly, a cannon explodes a huge hole into the wall of the castle. When the smoke rises, it reveals Gakupo, the Dark Knight, who demands that the king hand over his throne, or else. Kaito cries out, "NEVER!" and Gakupo and his army kidnap the princess. This leaves Kaito very distraught, so Len decides to go out and save her. Len changes into his knight outfit (or rather, a messsage appears on screen, saying that Len needs his privacy and you can't be staring at him while he changes), and sets off on the epic journey, while Teto sings the song "Don't Stop Believing" by the epic band, Journey. A map is shown on screen, saying that Len must travel through the Forest of Big Boobs, the Kingdom of the Goblins, and Mermaid Lake before he can reach Gakupo's castle. Len arrives at the Forest of Big Boobs, thinking that it will be easy. However, Meiko and Luka pop out from behind the trees, and Len is trapped in between their giant boobs. Soon, Len is attacked by Meiko, Luka, Ruko, Miki, Ritsu, and Haku. He pulls out his sword, and accidentally slices Luka's boobs, revealing that they were inflatable the whole time. Len moves on to the Goblin Kingdom, where he finds out that the goblins are sacrificing a girl (Rin) to their king. Len is easily able to save Rin, because he can simply stomp on all 1,000 of the goblins (they're really tiny!) As a reward for saving her, Rin kisses Len on the cheek. Finally, Len is at the last stage of his quest: Mermaid Lake. He tries to focus on saving Kasari, but the mermaids (Lily, CUL, Gakuko, and Gumi) distract him with their beautiful singing. Lily, speaking in mermaid language, tells her sisters that a weary traveler has come to join them for lunch. Their faces then become much more vicious-looking, and they begin to attack Len. Len barely manages to escape, and Teto provides him with some fresh clothing since his cool armor got all ripped up by evil mermaids. Meanwhile, Kasari is in a dungeon, bored. Suddenly, she realizes that a dance number will cheer her up, and she begins to sing "Holding Out For a Hero" by Bonnie Tyler, while Neru and Iroha dance in the background. When Len finally reaches the castle, he realizes that it's guarded by a dragon, who then burns him into a pile of ashes, which blows away, leaving only Len's eyeballs. Len (no longer a pile of ashes) demands to challenge Gakupo, but falls asleep. Teto then fights Gakupo, wins, and tells Kasari to give Len all the credit. When Len wakes up, Kasari hugs him and thanks him for saving her. The two are about to kiss when... Len suddenly wakes up from his dream, and screams out, "DAAAAARN IIIIIIT!" Ending Card The "end" card shows Kasari continuing her dance number, Len begging Gakupo to kidnap Kasari so he can relive his dream, and Lily saying, "E hunaga!" ("I'm hungry!" in the mermaid language used in this episode). Trivia *Despite Ritsu being a boy, he is still in the Forest of Big Boobs. *The map shown on screen resembles one from "Dora the Explorer". *This is the second episode to have singing, the first one was "The Machine." **This is the first time Kasari sings. *This episode is the first one to feature Len. Category:Kasari Channel Category:Episodes of the Randomness Show Category:Episodes